In recent image forming apparatuses, mainly multifunctional peripherals or multifunctional apparatuses, users of the image forming apparatuses may be allowed to develop a new application program or install the developed new application program in the image forming apparatuses after the shipment. If a license that allows installing such a new application program in the image forming apparatuses after the shipment is provided based on a user's usage of the image forming apparatuses, it is not only convenient for the user but distributors of the application program may expand their commercial opportunities or their businesses.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-016013 discloses a license management technology capable of allowing a user to install or utilize an application program only in predetermined image forming apparatuses. In the disclosed technology, the user of the application program is charged based on the number of the predetermined image forming apparatuses in which the user installs or utilizes the application program. Further, with this technology, unauthorized use of the application program by unauthorized copying may be appropriately prevented.
However, since such an application program and its license are separately provided, an installation procedure of the application program into the image forming apparatuses is becoming complicated. That is, the user of the application program needs not only installing the application program in the image forming apparatuses he or she wishes to use but also needs another procedure for acquiring the license for the application program to operate the application program on the image forming apparatuses.
Further, some application programs distributed alone may be grouped and sold as a group of the application programs. In that case, it is extremely cumbersome for the user to carry out a license acquisition procedure for each of the application programs contained in the group.